Maud
by Jim Noel
Summary: Una prisionera relata su travesía luego de ser capturada por bandidos sarracenos y su inesperado encuentro con un particular Asesino.


El sol del mediodía calentaba la arena del suelo y hacía hervir la planta de mis pies descalzos mientras que el duro metal de los grilletes me lastimaba los tobillos. La boca reseca me sabía a pasto y apenas podía esconderla detrás de mis labios agrietados. Estaba desesperada por una gota de agua, sin embargo, aún me quedaba suficiente cordura para mantenerme en silencio y continuar avanzando sin retener la línea. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de las cadenas que ataban nuestras manos y pies, así como nos ataban entre nosotros. Rodeando la hilera de pobres diablos de ropas desgarradas, cuerpos cansados y bocas sedientas, nos guiaban un reducido número hombres con armaduras de cuero y cascos de metal que hablaban en la lengua de los sarracenos. La mayor parte del trayecto habían estado en silencio, exceptuando alguna orden o comentario ocasional que por mi falta de conocimiento en el idioma me hizo ignorante del asunto. Solo sabía que estos hombres de caras bronceadas nos transportaban hacia el este, lejos de las Tierras Santas y hacia el interior de las regiones musulmanas. No sabía qué destino nos podía esperar allí pero sospechaba que la muerte iba a ser la mejor de nuestras opciones.

A una señal de alto, el soldado que encabezaba la caravana desmontó de su caballo y caminó varias decenas de pasos hacia adelante por el camino que seguíamos. Luego se quedó allí, observando en silencio. Después de algunos minutos llamó con un gesto a otro soldado quien rápidamente desmontó y fue corriendo a reunirse con su compañero. Mi completa ignorancia en asuntos militares me hizo extrañarme por su actitud, pero sospeché que tenía que ver con la siniestra presencia del valle que se extendía frente a nosotros. El camino serpenteaba suavemente por los laterales de un risco y continuaba imperturbable por entre medio de dos altas montañas que arrojaban su sombra por el interior del cañón. Ciertamente, pensé, sería el lugar idóneo para esconderse y acechar una presa.

Después de varios largos minutos, los dos soldados volvieron sobre sus pasos, montaron sus caballos y, con una fuerte orden, comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente por el camino. El resto de los soldados gruñeron por lo bajo y espolearon sus monturas, uno de ellos tirando de la cadena que nos mantenía atados haciéndonos retomar la marcha. Mientras descendíamos por el camino, una sombra por sobre nuestras cabezas llamó mi atención, y al levantar la vista pude ver a un ave, una hermosa águila, surcando los cielos, haciéndonos compañía.

...

Varias horas después de adentrarnos en el valle, la fatiga comenzó a hacerse evidente. En principio la sombra que proyectaban los picos y el viento que corría por entre las rocas alivió en parte nuestras calamidades, pero los músculos cansados y las falta de agua pronto se hicieron insoportables.

El primero en caer fue un hombre que caminaba a mis espaldas, casi al final de la línea. Era un anciano de poco más de cinco décadas que quedaban evidenciadas por su espesa barba canosa. Los soldados intentaron en vano hacer que se repusiera, primero con gritos y órdenes, y luego con golpes y tirones, pero cuando fue evidente que el anciano no podía continuar, lo liberaron de sus grilletes y lo ejecutaron en el acto. Con un tirón de las cadenas, nos ordenaron avanzar y así continuamos nuestro camino, dejando el cadáver del anciano detrás.

...

El sol ya hacía rato que había pasado la media tarde y los serpenteantes caminos del valle se sumían en las sombras de los imponentes picos, algunos de los cuales mantenían un pequeño manto blanco en sus cimas que, incluso en los días más calurosos, se resistían a desaparecer. La simple idea de un pequeño arroyo alimentado por el deshielo de estos picos fue suficiente para hacerme desvariar y tuve que luchar para mantener el control de mi cuerpo sin perturbar nuestro incansable avanzar ni llamar la atención de nuestros carceleros. Pero el deseo era muy fuerte. Dos días de incansable caminata serían suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, y si a eso añadimos la falta de agua y comida…

Estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando ocurrió el segundo incidente. En mitad del camino, detrás de una curva cerrada, nos encontramos con un viejo y desvencijado carro. Sobre él pude distinguir tal vez cinco o seis toneles perfectamente acomodados y parcialmente cubiertos con una manta blanca. Los soldados se pusieron alerta de inmediato. A pesar de tener acceso a agua y montura, el calor y la fatiga también había causado estragos en sus cuerpos, por lo que la idea de un enfrentamiento les resultaba poco agradable. A una señal del Jefe, uno de los jinetes desmontó y, espada en mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el carro. El resto de nosotros lo miramos expectantes. Algunos albergaban sospechas, otros temor. Y no era para menos, pues si se trataba de una trampa ¿Serían acaso los asaltantes nuestros salvadores? Los más suspicaces que aún conservaban algunas energías lanzaban miradas hacia los lados buscando alguna oportunidad.

El soldado finalmente llegó hasta el carro. Con cautela, removió la manta y abrió la tapa de uno de los toneles. Sus ojos se abrieron con platos. Con rapidéz, comenzó a correr hacia el Jefe quien lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. De pronto, un silbido cortó el aire y el soldado cayó al suelo. Sus compañeros gritaron de sorpresa mientras desenvainaban sus espadas, mientras que algunos de nosotros nos agachamos las cabezas. Algunos se lanzaron al suelo. Todos, guardias y prisioneros por igual, comenzamos a mirar a nuestro alrededor, buscando la presencia de los atacantes. Pero no vimos nada, salvo la sombra de un águila que se perdía entre las cumbres. Un segundo silbido llamó nuestra atención, y esta vez vimos como una gruesa flecha atravesaba la garganta de uno de los jinetes. De inmediato, el jinete jefe llamó a sus hombres quienes, con la rapidez que sus monturas les permitían, abandonaron sus posiciones a nuestro alrededor y fueron a formar un pequeño círculo delante nuestro. Rápidamente desmontaron quedando al resguardo con la poca protección que sus caballos les ofrecían.

Al ver como nuestros custodios abandonaban sus puestos, algunos prisioneros comenzaron a agitarse, intentando liberarse sus cadenas o gritar por ayuda. El jinete jefe, nos gritaba órdenes para que nos tranquilizaramos, pero al ver que resultaban inútiles dio una orden a uno de sus hombres. Este, titubeante, abandonó el círculo de caballos, saliendo en nuestra dirección con su espada en alto y sus intenciones claras. Un silbido después su sangre pintaba la tierra.

El Jefe gruñó furioso una vez más. Los pocos hombres que le quedaban (apenas tres) temblaban con hojas. Casi al borde de perder la paciencia, el Jefe gritó una serie de palabras a los cuatro vientos, y por los siguientes minutos, nadie respondió. El ambiente se había cargado de tensión y podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Y fue en ese momento que algo llamó mi atención. El sol continuaba imperturbable su avance hacia el horizonte y para ese momento todo el valle estaba cubierto en sombras. Todo excepto por un pico que se alzaba en la distancia frente a nosotros por el camino que transitábamos. Este pico, blanco por la capa de nieve que cubría su cima, aún brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Pero lo realmente extraño era que, a medida que las sombras ascendían por las laderas de las montañas a mi lado, el brillo del pico helado se volvía cada vez más intenso. Finalmente, el pico lanzó un último gran destello tan intenso que nos hizo voltear la mirada, y cuando volvimos a mirar, este se había apagado por completo. Sin embargo, para ese momento nuestra atención ya estaba centrada en algo mucho más impresionante, pues allí, frente a nosotros, de pie sobre el carro de toneles, se alzaba una figura. Un hombre vestido con túnica blanca y con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, en una mano sostenía una espada y la otra la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo. Por una milésima de segundo nadie movió un músculo. Antes de que el Jefe pudiese reaccionar, el encapuchado dio un salto hacia adelante mientras abanicaba su mano libre en el aire. Cuando cayó a tierra también lo hizo uno de los guardias, con un cuchillo clavado en su frente. Los otros dos subordinados restantes se lanzaron sobre él. El primero, espada en mano, llevó el arma hacia atrás y luego lanzó un fuerte golpe lateral. La hoja pasó a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del extraño quien se agachó con extrema agilidad para luego dar un paso en diagonal y ponerse junto a su rival. Así, gracias a la inercia del golpe lanzado, el guardia giró en el lugar, quedando espalda con espalda con el encapuchado. Este, sin perder un instante giró rápidamente en el lugar y cortó con su espada los tendones de las piernas del guardia, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras este gritaba de agonía. Rápidamente enterró la hoja en el pecho del caído, acallando sus gritos.

El segundo guardia estaba atónito y miraba a sus compañeros muertos con ojos incrédulos. La maniobra lo había tomado por sorpresa y, en cuanto recuperó la compostura, se lanzó con un grito de rabia sobre su rival. El encapuchado, incapaz de recuperar su espada del cadáver a tiempo dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque y, sin perder el equilibro, cargó rápidamente contra el guardia. Al principio creí que el extraño lo había golpeado. Un duro y firme golpe al mentón. Pero tras unos segundo noté que su mano izquierda aún rodeaba el cuello del guardia y entonces noté como esta se empapaba de sangre. A continuación, y para sorpresa de todos, el encapuchado retiró su mano, revelando una larga hoja que salía de su muñeca. El guardia cayó al suelo de inmediato.

El jefe lanzó un gruñido desesperado. Sostenía su hoja en alto mientras miraba nervioso hacia el encapuchado, luego hacia su caballo y finalmente hacia nosotros, los prisioneros. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver otras dos siluetas que nos rodeaban, se trataban de otros dos encapuchados, uno de ellos con un arco y un carcaj vacío en la espalda, salidos de las mismísimas sombras que tomaban posiciones y se mantenían estáticos. El Jefe estaba rodeado. Cuando notó a los nuevos enemigos, su temblor aumentó. Parecía no decidirse entre alcanzar su montura o lanzarse al ataque, pero lo que decidió a continuación nos sorprendió a todos.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, el Jefe dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección hacia nosotros. Los dos encapuchados detrás nuestro desenvainaron sus espadas pero permanecieron inmóviles. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, causamos una conmoción. La imagen de nuestro captor lanzándose sobre nosotros con su espada en alto causó que varios prisioneros intentasen huir despavoridos, a pesar de aún tener las cadenas que nos unían, causando que toda nuestra fila se desplomase. Algunos tropezaron con otros, otros tiraban de las cadenas en un intento por desprenderse, pero solo lograron levantar una gran polvareda y causar una gran confusión. Yo me vi lanzada al suelo cuando el hombre frente a mi dio media vuelta e intentó salir corriendo, tropezando con sus cadenas y cayendo sobre mi. Mientras estaba allí tendida, la nube de polvo me impidió continuar viendo, pero pude sentir como los grilletes en mis tobillos se aflojaban a la vez que una enorme figura se cernía sobre mí, y me tironeaba de la ropa, forzandome a levantarme. Cuando el polvo se asentó, me vi entre los grotescos brazos del Jefe quien me sostenía por detrás rodeando mi cuello con uno de sus brazos. Su espada no se veía por ninguna parte. El hombre me apartó del grupo rápidamente y en un instante nos vimos rodeados por los tres encapuchados. El que había aparecido primero lanzó una seña a los otros dos. El Jefe gritó palabras en mi oído con voz gutural y luego se mantuvo a la expectativa esperando la respuesta del encapuchado. Este no respondió. Por debajo de su capucha pude ver sus ojos cargados con una mirada fría pero impasible, propia de alguien que está analizando la situación. Yo, por mi parte, estaba aterrada. El brazo de mi captor me estaba estrangulando y sentía como mis pocas fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo. Si el encapuchado planeaba algo, debía hacerlo rápido o yo no viviría para contarlo.

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta del problema: estaba en medio. Era un rehén y cualquier acción precipitada por parte de los encapuchados podía acabar con mi vida. Sin embargo, yo ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más. Tras unos instantes de consideraciones, decidí que lo más sensato sería atacar el rostro de mi captor, distraerlo lo suficiente como para poder liberarme y apartarme del camino. Pero necesitaba ser precisa. Con mis fuerzas casi desvanecidas, un golpe haría más bien poco. Necesitaba ir por los ojos.

Una vez tomada la decisión, tuve que esperar unos segundos por el momento justo, el cuál llegó cuando el Jefe volvió a ladrar palabras en mi oído. Sin vacilar, pase mi mano por sobre mi hombro, tome firmemente la cabeza de mi captor e introduje mi pulgar en su cavidad ocular. De inmediato el hombre lanzó un grito de dolor mientras se lanzaba hacia atrás, estuve libre mi cabeza me ordenó lanzarme al suelo, pero por puro instinto di media vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con el Jefe, el cual aún se retorcía de dolor. Fue allí cuando vi el enorme mango dorado de una daga que colgaba de su cinturón. Sin siquiera pensarlo estiré la mano, tome el mango, extraje la hoja y la introduje en el cuello expuesto del Jefe. Inmediatamente recibí un chorro de sangre en la cara que me dejó ciega y me hizo caer al suelo. Mientras me limpiaba los ojos, pude oír los últimos gritos ahogados de mi captor antes de morir.

Lo primero que vi cuando recuperé la vista fue a dos de los encapuchados dirigiéndose hacia los prisioneros. Uno comenzó a quitarles las cadenas mientras el otro paso junto a ellos y continuó hasta llegar hasta la carreta, donde clavó su cuchillo en uno de los toneles dejando salir un gran chorro de agua. Los pobres diablos se lanzaron hacia la carreta (algunos aún con los grilletes puestos) y comenzaron a beber gustosos.

Mientras observaba la escena el primer encapuchado, se arrodilló junto a mi. Ya no llevaba la capucha y me ofrecía un trozo de tela con el que me limpie la cara. Luego me hizo una pregunta que no pude entender. Comprendiendo mi ignorancia en su idioma el encapuchado se puso una mano en el pecho. "Umar" dijo. Ese era su nombre. Dirigiendole una sonrisa, yo lo imité. "Maud" dije.


End file.
